


This Wedding Day Aria

by PerkyGoth14



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Ed Edd n Eddy, Life and Times of Juniper Lee
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley and Ray-Ray graduate college and to their families' surprise, Ray-Ray proposes to Haley to marry him and she accepts. This comes for the Lee and Long families to meet each other, but it doesn't seem so well when Jasmine and Lao Shing reunite for the happiness of their grandchildren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a sequel to Vincent Family Thanksgiving. Everybody belongs to their respective owners. Please Read & Review!

It was a normal day at school for Devin and Layla. Though tonight, they had to tell their friends they couldn't come over or hang out after school today because of something very important: Their uncle Ray-Ray and his girlfriend Haley were coming over for dinner tonight. Michelle and Miranda understood, they let their friends go on the school bus and get dropped off at their house.

"This is so cool!" Layla beamed. "Uncle Ray-Ray and Aunt Haley are coming tonight!"

"Layla... You know Haley's not our aunt," Devin said to his twin with an amused smile. "She's just dating Uncle Ray-Ray."

"You never know..." Layla shrugged with a smile. "They're really close..."

"Yeah, I guess."

The twins rode the long bus ride home. They wondered if this also meant that both their parents would be home when they would get home. Devin and Layla were often latch-key kids which meant that they would get home from school, but use a house key to get into the house due to their parents' busy schedules as a police officer and doctor. Not to mention that they weren't Tu Xuan Ze's yet and no one knew if either Devin or Layla would have the family gift, not even Monroe would know.

When the school bus stopped, Devin and Layla looked out the window and saw that both their parents' cars were by the house, much to their delight. They then grabbed their bags and quickly got off and waved goodbye to their friends as they went home. The Vincent twins went through the front door and saw their father vacuuming the living room floor.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy..." Edd mumbled, feeling like the neat freak he once was as a child.

"Uhh... Hey, Dad..." Devin blinked.

"Yeah..." Layla was a little nervous.

Edd turned and smiled to see his children. "Ah, there you two are... How was school?"

"Well, we--" Layla was about to explain.

"That's nice," Edd handed his daughter a spray bottle with paper towels and his son a feather duster. "Why don't you two spruce up the guest room for your uncle and his guest?"

"Uhh... Okay..." Devin shrugged, then went with his sister to the guest room. "Come 'ere, Sis."

The twins went to the guest room and cleaned. 

June walked by the room and saw what was happening. This made her sigh, shaking her head and walk in to see her children. "What are you guys doing?"

"Dad told us to tidy up the guest room..." Layla explained as she was rubbing down the window. 

June sighed, she then stopped them. "Your father... I swear, even after I married him he's been a nervous wreck... You guys should be playing or something... Not working your fingers to the bone so your uncle and Haley have a nice visit."

"But, Mom, shouldn't we keep the house clean so we don't look like pigs?" Devin asked.

"Well... Yes, but you should be cleaning your own rooms," June said to them. "Let me talk to your dad... Get out here, go play, do your homework... Do anything, besides, Ray-Ray and Haley won't be here until dinner. I just wish I could've gone to the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" the twins asked.

"Yeah," June replied with a smile before explaining. "Your uncle and Haley are graduating from college."

"Oh, cool!" the twins smiled for their uncle and his friend.

"Here, let me and your dad do the chores," June chuckled, relieving her children of their chores sent by their father today. "Why don't you two go play on the swings or something?"

Devin and Layla looked to each other, then gave shrugs. June smiled at them, then cleaned with her husband while the two were outside, playing now. 

"I think Uncle Ray-Ray really likes that Haley girl that came with him for Thanksgiving." Layla said as she swung with her brother. 

"I think so too," Devin agreed. "I mean, did you see the way he was looking at her when Dad asked them to pass the mashed potatoes?"

The twins giggled at their memories. 

"I think Uncle Ray-Ray's in L-O-V-E," Layla rolled her brown eyes. "Love~..."

"Yeah... Wonder if Mom and Dad have noticed..." Devin shrugged.

About an hour later when the twins decided to play hide-and-seek, but quit since it was kind boring with just two of them and their friends were busy. They were about to go inside, but then they heard a familiar face.

"Hey, you kiddos wanna help me inside?" 

The twins turned and gasped happily, running to their favorite relative. "Uncle Ray-Ray!" 

Ray-Ray chuckled as he hugged and picked up the twins in his much stronger arms. "Hey, kiddos... How's my favorite niece and nephew?"

"Hey, we're your only niece and nephew!" Devin giggled.

"Doesn't stop ya from bein' my favorites," Ray-Ray chuckled as he set them back down on the ground. "I brought my friend with me."

"Hey, guys." Haley smiled and waved to the Vincent twins.

"Hi, Haley." Devin and Layla greeted, having permission to call her that instead of 'Miss Long' or 'Miss Haley' due to how close she was with Ray-Ray. 

"Where's your mom?" Ray-Ray asked with a smile.

"Making dinner with Dad," Layla answered with a smile. "There's gonna be a big picnic since you guys graduated from college."

"Sounds good..." Haley smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my grandfather over to meet everybody."

"That should be fine," Devin said, smiling as well. "Mom said that Ah-Mah was coming with Monroe too." 

"Sounds good!" Ray-Ray chuckled with a thumb's up, then decided to go see his older sister.

"Wanna go for a ride kids?" Haley offered. "I'll be sure to get you back in time for dinner."

The twins cheered, wanting that. Haley giggled, she remembered what it was like to be their age. So excited and happily about anything, especially with an adult who liked to play. She then went into her dragon mode and put the twins on her back and started to fly through the air. 

Nika Burromuerto was having a tea party, but she choked once she looked up and saw the dragon. 

"HI NIKA!" the twins greeted.

Nika dropped her cup and ran inside. "MOM! DAD!"

Haley then flew past Polly Klempis's house. 

"HI POLLY!" 

Polly gasped and ran inside as well. "Oh, Papa!"

The twins giggled. They even passed Shane Simpson and Raul Rivera as they were reading comic books in Shane's tree-house. The twins then passed the Fenton twins and even saw Sabrina Shortman with her grandparents, Miles and Stella. Haley smiled at the twins having such a good time and waved with them. 

"Mom, look, it's a dragon!" Miranda MacArthur beamed. 

"Wow..." Jen smiled, she never thought she would see such a thing in all her years of life on this very planet.

Haley laughed with the twins, this was really fun. Layla enjoyed the wind in her hair while Devin had one hand over his head to keep his hat from flying off. This felt as magical as the magic carpet ride in the Aladdin movie when he showed the princess a whole new world.

"So, the twins are gonna have you guys and their great-grandparents over," June sighed as she leaned against the oven as there was a honey baked ham inside. "I guess they couldn't ask for anything better. I just wonder how long until Ah-Mah comes over."

"Right here!" a sharp female elderly voice called, walking into the room with the old dog himself. "Is that my Juniper?" she walked up to Double D and picked at his face. "It's been too long, dear!"

"Oww..." Double D rubbed his face.

"Ah, I'm just kidding, Eddward," Jasmine chuckled once she stopped. "Who says a 112-year-old woman can't have a good sense of humor?" 

"Pardon me, but you're 112?" Double D sounded shocked about his grandmother-in-law.

"I know, I know, I don't look a day over 85," Jasmine chuckled again as she walked around the kitchen with a tin foil covered dish. "Now... Where are my great-grandchildren, huh?"

"They're playing outside with Haley," Ray-Ray informed with a smile. "They should be in any minute."

"Haley?" Jasmine asked. "That name sounds so familiar... I feel like I know it from somewhere... Oh well... It'll come to me later."

"Fat chance," Monroe muttered. "Ye forgot my 300th birthday, let alone the names of yer great-grandchildren or witty son-in-law with the ice powers he never knew about until the first day of high school!"

"Glad to see you never change, Monroe..." June nearly rolled her eyes at the dog, she then looked out the kitchen window as the twins were coming with dragon Haley.

Haley turned back to normal and walked inside with the twins. 

"Ah-Mah!" Layla and Devin happily ran to Jasmine.

"Oh, there's my great-grandbabies!" Jasmine smiled as she hugged the twins. "Oh, you're both so thin... Juniper, how many times have I told you to feed your children when you're not arresting someone for arson, murder, or jay-walking!?"

"I'm feeding them, Ah-Mah," June chuckled a little. "All the finer vegetables in life."

"Oh yes, three square meals a day." Double D added about his childrens' health.

"Good to know..." Jasmine murmured, she then let the twins go. 

"What'd you bring me?" Devin asked, excited about the woman's appearance at dinner tonight.

"Yeah, what'd you bring us?" Layla added.

"Children, that is not polite!" Double D scolded the twins about wanting gifts from their elders.

"Oh relax, Eddward, what kind of great-grandmother would I be not to give my children gifts?" Jasmine shook her head at her grandson-in-law, she then reached into her bag and took out a book. "Now children, as you know, your mother is the Te Xuan Ze, pretty soon, it'll be one of your turns to become this just as well... We don't know who it might be, but we're very lucky that this didn't skip a generation like with me and your mother."

The twins looked at the book. Great, more homework...

"What book is this exactly, Ah-Mah?" Devin asked, giving it to Layla since she had Double D's love for books more than he did. 

"It's very important in the Magic Realm," Jasmine told them, sounding very deep in warning to the twins. "It'll help you see through the magic barrier, meaning that you'll see the monsters and hear them, but those who can't see through it, won't be able to. Such as your mother's parents or your Uncle Dennis."

"Can you see through the magic barrier, Uncle Ray-Ray?" Layla looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, but that was totally an accident," Ray-Ray chuckled in memory. "I wanted to be your mom's sidekick..." he then deeply frowned. "But she didn't want me..."

"Nobody wanted ye!" Monroe scoffed. "Why this Haley girl chose ya for a significant other, I'll never know!" 

"What about you, Daddy?" Layla looked to Double D then.

"Not really, sweetie... I'm allowed to know about it though, I earned special permission after I proposed to your mother." Double D said softly to his daughter. 

"My Orchid Bay friends were about to find out though," June shrugged with a small smile. "Somehow, Jody got a hold of the book, so then I told her, Roger, and Ophelia all about it. They accepted me in the end and I managed to stay friends with them like I did with Dee Dee and Mike."

Devin and Layla smiled at this.

"What an amazing turn of events," Haley smiled. "Now, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Hello...?" an elderly man's voice called. "I'm here!"

Haley gasped happily. "Grandpa!" she ran off with her ponytail flying in the air as she zipped out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I just wish I could've explained all of this to Michael and Barbara before their unfortunate accident..." Jasmine sighed about her son and daughter-in-law, June's parents. 

"It's okay, Ah-Mah, I'm sure they would've understood..." June soothed her grandmother. 

Jasmine smiled.

Haley came back in with a short Chinese man. "Everybody, this is my grandfather--"

"Lao Shi!" Jasmine snarled at him.

The man recognized her. "Jasmine Lee!"

This made the two seniors suddenly argue with one another, leaving the rest of their family, very confused.

"Oh my..." Double D moaned.


	2. Settling In

"Ah-Mah, stop fighting with him!" Ray-Ray called out.

"Grandpa, please stop." Haley did the same.

Jasmine and Lao-Shi looked to their grandchildren and stopped, folding their arms and facing each other's backs.

"Please no fighting in my house," Edd told the elderly guests. "We are here to celebrate Ray-Ray and Haley's college graduation after all."

"Yeah, so can we just all please have a good time?" Layla asked, maturely. 

"Very well, children..." Lao-Shi agreed, but scowled to Jasmine. "I apologize for your great-grandmother being such an unforgiving beast!"

"You started it and you know you did!" Jasmine snarled back at him. "Maybe I should call the Huntsclan right now and have them turn you into a nice fire-breathing pelt on their living room!"

"GUYS!" Ray-Ray and Haley called to their grandparents.

"Fine... Apologies once more..." Lao-Shi agreed this time.

Jasmine stuck out her tongue. 

In the living room while Edd and June went to finish getting dinner together, Jasmine decided to sit with her great-grandchildren and Monroe, telling them stories about their mother's adventures when she lived in Orchid Bay as the Te Xuan Ze. Haley actually wanted to listen too and learn more about June since she and Ray-Ray had some big news that they were going to share at dinner. 

"Tell us the story where Mom turned into a monkey!" Devin cut in.

"She wasn't a monkey, she was a ring-tailed lemur!" Layla argued.

"Monkey!"

"Lemur!"

"Monkey!"

"Lemur!"

"Stop fighting!" Jasmine scolded the twins. "She was a lemur, she only thought she was a monkey, so you're both right... Now, your mother was at the zoo with Jody, Roger, and Ophelia until she noticed that the animals could talk with her, learning they were magical creatures trapped as jungle animals and the zoo keeper kept them prison overnight..."

"Juniper, you are so beautiful," Lao-Shi told the mother as she continued to cook with her husband. "Surely Jasmine Lee cannot be your grandmother."

"Well, she is, sir," June said as she slid off the oven mitts after checking on the ham. "And I'd prefer you not to talk to my Ah-Mah like that... She took me and Ray-Ray in after something strange and mysterious crashed down and killed our parents."

"My sympathies," Lao-Shi was a little worried. "What happened to them?"

June sighed. "I couldn't save them... This one monster escaped the Magic Realm and... It was unstoppable... Ray-Ray and I were just lucky to survive... There were shadows controlling it, so I know that rotten old Marcus Connors and that Mee Mee Facilier had something to do with it!"

"Did you say 'Facilier'?"

"Yeah... The Shadow Man from New Orleans... Also later revealed to be Mee Mee's father. Did you know him?"

"I mostly knew his mother, Mama Odie."

June looked back, a little surprised. "Mama Odie is his mother?"

"Oh yeah," Lao-Shi nodded firmly. "She doesn't like to talk about it since he turned bad and all... I wasn't even aware he had any children of his own."

"Well, he did..." June sighed, looking down to him while they talked. "That Mee Mee girl took my best friend Dee Dee away from me and all she did was be mean and break her dolls! After I started dating Marcus in high school, I was only tricked by them!"

"That's not good..."

"Tell me about it..."

Edd took the vegetables out of the microwave. "Broccoli and cauliflower are ready."

"Thanks, dear." June smiled and kissed him in return.

Ray-Ray walked in with a smile. "Dinner smells great, June. Unlike your fat butt."

June rolled her eyes. "Will you behave? You don't want that girlfriend of yours to think you're gross, do you?"

"Ah, she'll get used to it... Especially after tonight..." Ray-Ray chuckled.

"So, umm... Lao-Shi?" June asked after she got the ham out of the oven with a smile. "How do you know Ah-Mah?"

Lao-Shi glanced to everyone and decided to be honest. "She's my ex-fiancée."

This suddenly made everybody stop. Haley overheard that as she was going to step into the kitchen for a moment. June was so shocked that the ham slid from her mitt-covered hands and dropped suddenly. There was such a suspensful and awkward silence in the air, that you could hear a pin drop. No one was expecting that at all.


End file.
